The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved dolls. More specifically it pertains to dolls formed so as to simulate the human body which effectively simulate an individual walking and twirling a baton.
It will, of course, be recognized that a wide variety of different types of dolls have been proposed, manufactured and used. It is considered that it would be extremely impractical to even begin to discuss all of the types of known dolls in this specification. In spite of the extreme numbers of different types of dolls which are known it is considered that there is still need for certain types of dolls which can be effectively utilized in what may be loosely referred to as "active" type play--i.e., play by a child of a type requiring the child to physically move as opposed to play by a child merely manipulating and/or paying attention to a doll. Such active play is considered desirable in maintaining a child's attention and in enabling the child to satisfy an apparent need for physical movement.
It is also considered that there is a need for dolls which differ from common dolls in that they effectively simulate the glamour and excitement of a parade to at least a sufficient extent so that a child can mentally associate the doll with a parade in play activities. In effect, this involves a recognition that many existing dolls are essentially of a "passive" type character. It is considered that the attention of a child during play with a doll can be increased by forming the doll of a character such that the child will associate the doll with something such as a parade having a certain degree of glamour and excitement.